<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hellbound by baredteethz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180130">Hellbound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baredteethz/pseuds/baredteethz'>baredteethz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angels, Biblical References, Demons, Enemies to Lovers, Fiction, Heaven &amp; Hell, M/M, Minor Violence, Novella, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Quest to Hell, Religious Content, Short-ish Story, Slow Burn, originally posted on Quotev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:06:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baredteethz/pseuds/baredteethz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a powerful relic is stolen from Heaven, it feels like all is lost- but maybe there's still hope, and that hope rests on the shoulders of an uptight angel and a very reluctant demon..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hellbound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sunlight filtering through the clouds fell warm on Sumeriel's skin, making him feel somewhat sleepy. He let out a soft yawn, wings twitching lazily. Maybe, he thought, he could afford a break from work today.. hang around the low rank angels, maybe sleep for a while.. he'd heard sleep was an enjoyable experience after all. But then again, there could be work to finish. He could be called in to judge a sin, or soothe newcoming souls at any moment, and he needed to be concentrated.</p><p>But, he thought again, a small nap couldn't hurt anyone. If anything, it might even boost his mood, and help him relax.</p><p>He smiled, having made up his mind, and layed flat out on the fluffy clouds underneath him, spreading out his wings and nuzzling his face into the cotton-candy like floor. He breathed out a sigh of delight, relishing in the barely audible sounds of angels nearby.</p><p>"Sumeriel.. what are you doing?"</p><p>He groaned, refusing to look up. <i>Of course</i> as soon as he layed down to sleep, that's when they called him.
</p><p>"Sumeriel.. are you... asleep? Like the humans do?"
</p><p>He turned over on his stomach, looking up to face the angel speaking. He was presented with a bipedal creature, its four faces tilted simultaneously in confusion, staring at him through its sixteen glowing eyes. The creature's wings were tucked neatly behind its back, half hidden by its fuzzy, fur-covered body.
</p><p>"I was sleeping, yes. Very rude of you to wake me up." Sumeriel stared up at the angel, wings fluttering in annoyance. "Whatever it is you've come to inform me about, I'm sure you can find another person to do it. Ask Gabriel or something, they're usually free." </p><p>"St. Michael requested you specifically, though-"
</p><p>Sumeriel tilted his head, sitting up. "Why?" 
</p><p>"I don't know. I just overheard his conversation with Raphael before I left- he said something about a stolen relic-" the angel was quickly interrupted by a flurry of feathers as Sumeriel shot up, rushing up into the air and through the clouds.

</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-------</p>
</div><p>Sumeriel stood in front of a large structure, decorated with pillars made of marble and light, the entry hidden away by a courtain made of clouds carefully woven together by Archangel Gabriel's apprentices. He'd only been here once, on the day of his creation; he recalled the room as being filled with the most powerful, divine items in history - or so Archangel Michael had told him.
</p><p>"It's beautiful, isn't it?"
</p><p>Sumeriel was startled, flinching in surprise. "Oh- Michael- m-my apologies, I heard you were looking for me-?"
</p><p>Next to him stood a tall beast, its featureless blue void of a face adorned by a headress of blades. Its robes, decorated with unborn stars, drifted behind on in the soft floor, colored a deep indigo, the same color as its twelve wings, six on each side of its back.
</p><p>"I was. I fear you are one of my most responsible apprentices, my second in command, even.. I have an important job for you, Sumeriel."
</p><p>Before he could ask, Michael sauntered towards the structure, pushing the courtains aside. He stood at the doorway, waiting expectantly for Sumeriel to follow.
</p><p>Hesitantly, he did, waking to the door and slipping in past Michael, who let the courtains fall back into their place, as if they had never been touched in the first place.
</p><p>The outside of the building was already beautiful in the least, but the <i>inside</i> could really only be described as angelic - which made sense, considering it was built by angels.
</p><p>The pillars extended endlessly into the air, much higher than they appeared to on the outside. Golden sunlight filtered in through unseen gaps, drowning the large room in a perfect honey color. But the most noteworthy thing were the smaller pillars lined against the walls, each sporting a different object on top.
</p><p>Michael walked through the building, looking up at the pillars and muttering "Pay attention, Sumeriel.. Look at the relics... the driftwood from Noah's ark is here. The spear of Destiny is here. Even salt from Sodom.."
</p><p>He stopped at an empty pillar. Although his face was devoid of features, Sumeriel could feel a mix of disgust and anger coming deep from his soul. Michael pointed at the pillar, hissing "the stone Abel was struck with is <i>not</i> here. Someone took it. I don't know wether it was one of ours, trying to assist the enemy, or if it was one of their soldiers. But it's gone, and we need someone to look for it."
</p><p>Sumeriel stared at the pillar in silence for a moment, mind whirling. Then he tensed, realization dawning on him. "You.. you want me to go look for it-?"
</p><p>"I trust no one other than you, Sumeriel."
</p><p>Michael kneeled down to his height, taking both the angel's hands in his own. They felt cold, but pleasant, in the same way a summer storm felt pleasant. "I know you are more than capable of finding that stone and bringing it back to us. Surely, you know better than to doubt my judgement, right, Sumeriel?" he tilted his head, almost sadly. Sumeriel hesitated, taking everything into consideration. Then he bowed his head, nodding a little. "I would never doubt you, Michael. Your judgement is our Father's--" "No," Michael interrupted, "the judgement was all mine this time. Father would have decided to wage war on the pits below; but I trust you can complete this task without it ending in carnage."
</p><p>Without waiting for an answer, Michael stood up, wings flaring out. "And to make your job easier, let me gift you with some useful advice; on Earth, you will find a bar, hidden away in a small town. A demon dwells there; he's sworn neutrality on both sides, but with your persuasion skills, I'm sure you can get him to act as your guide." he tucked a hand into his robe, taking out a silver compass and handing it to Sumeriel. "Take this; it will guide you to its resting place."
</p><p>Sumeriel held the compass in his hand, turning it over a few times.
</p><p>"Don't forget to find an adequate vessel," Michael added, almost teasingly. "Humans are not very fond of our true forms."

</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>------------</p>
</div><p>The rain fell steadily against the bar's window, merging with the soft music coming from the nearby radio. Every now and again, a bout of thunder would shake the building, followed by lightning, that clashed with the warm candlelight inside. All the people in the bar had gathered here for the same reason: they all sought refuge from the unforgiving weather. And this particular bar was great for refuge; in fact, that was it's entire purpose.
</p><p>Since it was built, Ashtoreth's bar had been a safe haven for the wandering souls of the damned who needed a temporary home or food. It was carefully tucked away into an abandoned alleyway, hidden by the debris of the nearby houses. It was impossible to find it, unless you knew where to look.
</p><p>On this dark and <i>awfully</i> stormy night, the bar was packed to the brim; demons crowded around the small tables, chatting over snacks and beers, while dark entities shoved each other off the front bar to order more drinks for themselves. It was an especially troublesome night for a <i>single bartender</i> to handle.
</p><p>Astaroth's temper was already on edge at all the noise around him, and it only got worse as the night went on. He felt as if he might strangle the next demon that entered the bar.
</p><p><i>"Think of the cash. Think of the fucking cash-"</i> he hissed to himself, ducking under a tall woman and setting a tray of beer bottles on a table hoarded by five devils. "Hey, be sure to bring us another round of drinks!!" one squeaked out, "and more bread! And cheese!!" the other squealed.
</p><p>"Sure. But you'll pay extra," Astaroth hissed, grabbing the tray and making his way back to the front bar. "Fucking jerks-"
</p><p>The demon had barely gotten halfway to his destination when the front door slammed open, making the windows clatter with its force. Astaroth winced at the sound, thinking about how much it would cost to fix any broken windows. <i>"Must be one of Wrath's representatives. What do they want this time?"</i>
</p><p>He turned on his heel, ready to face a scorching hot demon, only to come face to face with what looked like a perfectly ordinary human man, with perfectly ordinary blonde hair. Astaroth stood in silence for a moment, swaying. A human- <i>a human had somehow found his way into the bar</i>- he panicked, mind racing with all the issues and complications this brought up, the mere idea of--
</p><p>"Are you even listening?!"
</p><p>"What-?"
</p><p>"I told you, put that tray away and come outside with me. What I have to say can't be heard by anyone else."
</p><p>With a startled yelp, Astaroth was dragged outside by the man - who was suspiciously strong, considering he was a good amount shorter than Astaroth - only stopping once the door had been shut again and they were out on the empty alley. The rain quickly soaked them, sticking their clothes and hair to their bodies. Astaroth hugged himself in an attempt to stay warm, hissing "What's this all about-? Who the hell are you?!"
</p><p>"My name is Sumeriel. I went through the hardships of finding this damned place, and now you will lead me to your leader."
</p><p>"My what-? What are you talking about?!"
</p><p>Astaroth suddenly felt the man push him against a nearby wall, towering over him in a way that was nearly unnatural. The faint outline of two - hell, mybe more - wings shuddeed behind him in the rain. Astaroth's eyes widened, swallowing hard.
</p><p>"An angel-?"
</p><p>"Do what I say and you may return to your monotonous bar life, Astaroth. But for now, I need a guide to the land below, and you will show me the way."</p><p>Astaroth gasped out as Sumeriel dropped him to the floor, wiping his hands on his sweater as if he'd just touched something filthy.
</p>
<p>"What do you want from me? Who the hell are you-?!" he hissed, stumbling back against a wall. Sumeriel merely raised an eyebrow at him, ignoring his questions, saying "I'll tell you everything, but you have to listen to me carefully, as I'll only say this once."
</p>
<p>"Can't we fucking speak inside-?! I'm getting soaked out here-!" Astaroth seethed, hugging himself in a desperate attempt to stay warm.
</p>
<p>Sumeriel sighed. Without a word, he pulled Astaroth against his chest, the rain blocked off by the barely visible outline of the angel's wings sretched above both their heads  like a makeshift umbrella. The air inside the invisible cocoon seemed to warm up, small clouds of steam rising from Astaroth's wet clothes as they dried right before his eyes. </p>
<p>Sumeriel touched his shoulder, checking that it had dried completely, before asking "alright. Is this better, fiend?"
</p>
<p>Astaroth took a quick glance at the space - or lack thereof - between them, then nodded. "... almost. Don't call me 'fiend'."
</p>
<p>Sumeriel ignored him, eyes fixed on the demon's face, then continued in the same cold voice as before. "Now listen close. I come from the promised afterlife, the invisible elysium right above your silly little heads. A powerful relic has been taken away from us by a few of your kind, and I need you to guide me to the gates of Hell. I must retreat that relic no matter what, or else risk the fate of both your world and mine."Astaroth blinked. He took a moment to realize what had been said, then scoffed. "You wanna go to Hell?"
</p>
<p>"I merely ask for your guidance towards the pits of perdition. Nothing else. Show me the way to your lord's kingdom, and you may return to your boring imitation of a human life." Sumeriel stood up, his wings vanishing from sight behind his back. Astaroth winced at the sudden feeling of rain on him again, muttering "fine- all I gotta do is take you to the entrance, and then I can come back home?"
</p>
<p>"You have my word, devil."
</p>
<p>Astaroth snarled "I have a fucking name-" before walking back to the front door. "Come on. I need to change into something dry, and get my umbrella. You can stay outside if you want." Then he paused, tilting his head quizzically, "is that an angel thing? Do angels like standing around in rain?"
</p>
<p>Sumeriel glared at him, pushing past him and stepping inside the bar without replying. "I assume that's a no, then?" Astaroth mumbled, shutting the door.
</p>
<p>He walked past the bar counter and made his way up up a flight of stairs, tucked away behind a wall, covered by a sign reading <i>"AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY!!"</i>        

</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---------</p>
</div><p>The pair were now sitting in Astaroth's bedroom, having both changed into dry clothing. The room itself wasn't very big, but it sure was cozy. A bed and a wardrobe were the only real furniture inside the room, that was otherwise littered with just enough random knickknacks to make it feel intimate and snug. It was much warmer inside the room than it was downstairs at the bar - but wether that was because of the candlelight or if it was just Sumeriel's doing, it was impossible to tell.
</p>
<p>"Alright, little angel- I'll only take you as far as the gates. I'm not setting foot in Hell, alright?"
</p>
<p>Sumeriel nodded, "All I need is a guide to take me to the entrance.. I can find my way on my own once inside."
</p>
<p>"... alright.." Astaroth looked down for a moment, hiding his hands in the sleeves of his sweater. "Listen.. are you sure you need me as guide-? I mean, I have a job, I've actually been thinking about hiring more waiters, and--"
</p>
<p>"You are the only unbiased creature on this earth that can lead me into the nether world in relative safety."
</p>
<p>"... you can just call it Hell, it's fine you know-?"
</p>
<p>Sumeriel simply shrugged, once again ignoring him, now fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "I was sent on this mission by someone very powerful who wholeheartedly trusts me, and believes I can restore the relic safely, without somehow triggering a dimensions-wide war.. I cannot waste any time with seeking another guide when I was told to look for you."
</p>
<p>Astaroth sighed, then nodded. "I get it-" he shrugged, stretching his arms above his head, "You're a brave devotee on a brave little mission. I've seen plenty of you in my time. And barely any of them actually finished their missions in one piece. So I'm just warning you; if things start going South, I'm ditching your little crusade. Got it?"
</p>
<p>Sumeriel nodded, voice as monotone as ever, "your only job is to lead me to the entrance of the bottomless pits.. surely that won't cause any troubles."
</p>
<p>Astaroth scoffed, "Right- but if it does, I'm getting out of there. I'm not gonna end up roasted on a hellish spit just because <i>you</i> want to appease your precious superiors."
</p>
<p>"Our deal is that you show me the way to Hell, no matter what. After that, you are free, and I will never bother you again."
</p>
<p>"Fine-" Astaroth crossed his arms, much like a pouty child, "I'll show you to the fuckin' gates. All I ask is you let me sleep for tonight, at least.
</p>
<p>"The angel tilted his head, blinking slowly. "Sleep? You sleep?"
</p>
<p>"Uh, obviously? I don't want this perfectly fine vessel to just rot away from sleep deprivation," he gestured at himself, almost mocking the angel. "You should get some sleep too, or your human puppet will start coming apart at the seams." he cast a quick glance across his room, searching for unoccupied ground, then shrugged. "You can sleep next to my wardrobe, I'll fetch you some blankets."

</p>
<p>Sumeriel watched attentively as Astaroth piled blanket upon blanket on the floor next to his bed, creating a comfortable nest of warm quilts and pillows in a way the angel had never seen before. He carefully sat on the sheets, pulling the blankets over himself. Sumeriel slowly relaxed, allowing himself to shut his eyes as he layed on his side. The faint outline of his wings became visible against the warm light from the candles, delicately tucked above the warm covers as he buried his face into the makeshift bed, falling into a deep sleep in a matter of minutes. 
</p>
<p>Astaroth stared for a moment at the sleeping angel on the floor next to him. Then he sighed, leaned over, and blew out the candles, plunging the room into darkness. The cozy warmth didn't disappear though, rolling lazily off Sumeriel's wings like a heater. The demon shifted closer to the source of the heat, snuggling into his own blanket with a satisfied sigh.
</p>
<p>He could explain his sudden disappearance to his patrons tomorrow. Now, he just wanted to enjoy what could be his last hours of peace, depending on where this angel decided to drag him along to.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>